


P.O.S - Caroline and Justine's Inmate

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [83]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Ren Amamiya and Caroline & Justine from Persona 5.That's right! The 1st One Shot featuring the Velvet Room duo:Caroline & Justine.In this One Shot, it has been years since Ren was stuck in jail and the two of them aren't so sure how to feel anymore... Or do they?





	P.O.S - Caroline and Justine's Inmate

It had been years since the disaster of Yaldabaoth taking over the world. Ren Amamiya had been in jail in the Velvet Room since before that take over, failing his destiny set out for him by Igor. He is sat on the bed, sighing softly, thinking about everything that has happened. No more was he like his old self, losing hope and faith from his failures. Everyone and everything he knew and loved had been destroyed, though he knew he was safe in the Velvet Room. He looked around for the last two people he knew: The Velvet Room assistants: Caroline and Justine. Neither of them were nowhere in sight.  
“Huh. I guess no punishment today...” Ren leaned back.  
He thought more, closing his eyes.  
‘.... I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry I failed.’ He thought, thinking back to the Phantom Thieves. ‘I'm sorry you're all gone... While I'm safe, locked away here for eternity.’  
As he was thinking, he heard footsteps, making him open his eyes slowly. Outside the cell stood a slightly grown Caroline who holding her electric shock baton that she used to intimidate their inmate. However, as the years went by, she used it less and less. She wore an old designed version of her blue Velvet Room outfit.  
“Hello Inmate.” She greeted. “I found one of the older outfits for past attendants. Thankfully ones my size.”  
He only sighed softly.  
“... I'm surprised you still have any attitude after all this time.” Caroline said.  
“You want me to become mindless, just nodding at every question, insult and order you dish out?” Ren raised an eyebrow.  
“I didn't say that!” She yelled at him.  
He was silent as she sighed. She was calmer than what she was when they first met, but she still had her classical tsundere personality.  
“I... Guess, I'm just worn out. I mean, look at me.” She explained. “I'm not a little kid any more, I can't always be angry all the time.”  
“I suppose...” He said.  
“Weird how I am again and you're not.” She chuckled weakly, rubbing her baton gently. “But... I'm considering... Letting you out of your cell for once.”  
“For what, a punishment?” He questioned.  
“No!” She shouted.  
“What's the occasion? No Justine?” He questioned more.  
“I think that seeing you happy would make Justine's day.” She calmed down again.  
Ren looked down. He could not remember the last time he was properly happy. Granted, the punishments he would receive did make him happy, depending on what it was but nothing that actually kept his spirits up.  
“Just... She's depressed. She just writes in her clipboard and isn't as hopeful that we'll find a new safer place.” She explained.  
“... You two should've let me out instead of listening to your Master who hasn't been here for years.” He said. “I could've saved my friends... We could've saved the world.”  
He jumped at the sound of Caroline hitting her Baton against the door.  
“Don't think you can just pass the blame like that, Inmate!” She yelled. “You made no effort to resist! All of that bravery gone!”  
He looked away, clenching his fists a little at the truth. Realising she gave into anger again, Caroline sighed.  
“We were both scared of acting out.” She looked down. “This is... Just our fault as it is yours.”  
She looked at him, seeing him still facing away from her.  
“... I'll get you anything you want from the normal world. I'll look for it. Tell me what you want.” She smiled softly.  
“... Just... Leave me alone.” He laid on his bed, not giving her another glance.  
She walked away, looking for Justine, finding her in the corner, out of sight of Ren. She was writing on her clipboard, her legs crossed.  
“Justine...” She said. “I... I'm gonna go out and keep looking, you don't have to today.”  
“... I thought we were punishing the Inmate today.” Justine said, still focused on writing.  
“I... He isn't cooperative. No real enjoyment to be had.” She tried to act like herself.  
“Well, I guess I’ll fix that then...” Justine sighed.  
She stood up, making the clipboard fall to the floor.  
“Why go out into that disastrous world?” Justine questioned.  
“There has to be something better.” She replied. “For us... For him.”  
“There is nothing better.” She began to walk off “Just... Don't do anything stupid.”  
Caroline watched Justine walk off, sighing. She could not believe how Justine was now after all this time to the point where it felt like both of them had swapped personalities after all these years. She picked up Justine’s clipboard, placing it on the chair along with her baton as she headed out.

In the outside world, things were not looking great at all. All Caroline saw was a red world that had been ravaged with chaos and destruction by the God: Yaldabaoth. She was determined to find something: food, drink, gifts, perhaps even survivors. However, there really didn’t seem to be any sign of life. She walked down what used to be the streets of Tokyo, walking past multiple skeleton-like structures. She could still not believe what had happened.  
“I'm such a fucking coward.” She sighed. “Maybe if we did stand up... Maybe if he was let out...”  
She clenched her fist, knowing it was too late for anything, too late for regrets; what’s done was done and nothing could be done to go back and change it.  
“There has to be something...” She tried to sound determined.  
She walked more, coming across a superstore. She headed inside to discover plenty of food and beverages to last for weeks. She smiled softly; glad she found something she could use. She grabbed a trolley and picked out multiple food items and drinks for a while when suddenly, she was spooked by the sight of a shelf falling to the ground. A skeleton-like structure slowly entered the building, forcing her to flee as quick as her legs could carry her, holding onto the trolley tight. Luckily, she managed to get away, sighing in relief. She caught her breath, glad she was able to get away and with the items no less.

Caroline returned back to the Velvet Room with the trolley in hand to see a surprising scene that made her blush. She saw Justine sat on Ren's back, patting his butt with her baton. He was on the floor, twitching.  
“That's how you do it..." Justine sighed, smiling softly.  
Caroline was speechless as Justine threw her baton back to her. She jumped off Ren, walking back to the corner as she grabbed her clipboard, sitting down and returning to her writing. Caroline grabbed her baton, looking down at Ren, blushing more. He tried to stand himself up, dark red in the face.  
“Inmate...” She said.  
He only looked down. Seeing him like this did make Caroline feel slightly happier.  
“... H-Heh, see?” She giggled a little. “Things aren't so bad. And now we have food and drink.”  
He smiled weakly as she tapped the baton against her other hand, smiling a little.  
“My turn...” She grinned teasingly.  
Even if the three of them couldn’t find a safe place to reside, Caroline and Justine knew that seeing their Inmate like this brought at least a little happiness to their lives. And Ren felt the same about himself.


End file.
